Luz Blanca Y Caos Verde
by uroboros001
Summary: Lincoln tras el protocolo de hermanas se aleja de ellas hasta que un dia es atacado en un callejón donde será el elegido para portar la SEXTA MONEDA DE PODER convirtiéndose en el nuevo Lord drakkon donde él hará su propio camino
1. Chapter 1

En algún lugar en el tiempo y el espacio un hombre se encuentra de pie mientras ve fijamente su mundo siendo borrado de la existencia, su mundo perfecto, _**su imperio torcido**_.

?: Dime tommy realmente crees que puedo obtener redención después de todo esto, los ángeles se pueden convertir en demonios, pero dime crees que los demonios se puedan convertirse en ángeles -dijo aquel extraño hombre mientras su mundo desaparecía llevándolo consigo mientras de que su cuerpo un pequeño objeto cae al vació absoluto.

En otra línea temporal

En la ciudad de royal woods un joven albino se en encuentra en una pequeña habitación leyendo cómics.

Lincoln: Hola como están bueno verán aquí en la casa loud las cosas han estado un poco ... silenciosas verán todo comenzó con el protocolo de hermanas en el cual mis hermanas lori y leni se pelearon por un vestido y trate de ayudar pero todo salió peor al final me terminaron culpándome de todo lo malo y de las peleas así que acordamos que no nos meteríamos en los asuntos de los otros, esto comenzó hace tres meses en los cuales he tenido mucho tiempo libre y he entrado a clases de karate ya que me ayudan en 2 cosas: a no estar con ellas y mis hermanas me estaban fastidiando mucho por eso yo ya no voy a ser el más débil - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía del cuarto.

Lincoln: hoy he quedado de ir con clyde no lo he visto mucho durante todo este tiempo - decía, pero antes de salir de la casa es detenido por lisa.

Lisa: Unidad fraternal si vas a salir te aconsejo que vuelvas rápido pues mi equipo ha detectado una normalidad atmosférica que muy posible se vuelva una tormenta- dijo con una cara sin emoción

Lincoln: De acuerdo lisa- dijo tranquilo

Lori: porque le dijiste eso - dijo ya que salía del baño y alcanzó a oír la conversación

Lisa: porque sería muy problemático que algo le pasara y nos fuera a afectar por la tormenta - dijo seriamente

Lori: bien solo espero que es mocoso no se meta en problemas - dijo con tono de molestia

Con Lincoln vemos que se encuentra en un callejón

Lincoln: bueno aquí es donde me dijo clyde que viniera me pregunto dónde estará y que sea pronto - dijo mirando al cielo mirando nubes negras y sin saber que unas figuras estaban detrás de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Vemos a lincoln estando en un callejón mientras unas figuras se acercaban sigilosamente detrás de él

Clyde: hey Lincoln - llamándolo por detrás

Lincoln: cly ah - fue interrumpido ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndole caer al suelo

Lincoln: pero que- dijo mientras que se sobaba la cara

Chancler: bien bien bien qué tenemos aquí sino es otro que nuestro querido "larry" dijo con tono de burla

Lincoln: que quieres chancler -dijo con enojo

Chancler: yo solo pasaba a saludar con mis nuevos amigos - mientras que señalaba a clyde, zack, liam, rusty y otros dos chicos

Volteando a ver a clyde

Clyde: tu solo eres un perdedor desde que te peleaste con lori mis oportunidades de esta con ellas se redujeron así que me las pagaras - dijo con ira

Lincoln: y ustedes - en tono neutro

Zack/Liam/Rusty: tú eres la razón de que no nos hablen las chicas si no fuera por ti las chicas nos amarían- dijeron con aires de grandeza

Lincoln: sí claro miren no quiero hacer esto simplemente dejemos lo de acuerdo - de tono serio

Chancler: si claro "larry" como si fuéramos a hacer eso - con tono burlón

Lincoln: bien se los advertí - dijo serio

Fue entonces que Lincoln se encardo de vencer a sus examigos quienes realmente no sabían pelear venciéndolos fácilmente

Lincoln: por favor váyanse no pasen vergüenza y vayanse con la poca dignidad que les queda-dijo de manera agitada

Lincoln estaba por marcharse, pero chancler que se mantuvo observando espero que lincoln estuviera cansado y con una navaja en mano estuvo esperando su momento

Chancler: hey "larry" - llamando la atención de lincoln y cuando este volteo chancler salto de su escondite haciéndole un corte horizontal la garganta hasta su cintura

Lincoln escupió sangre mientras que cayó al piso

Chancler: bien sabia que tenia que esperar para tenerte donde te quería - mientras hacía voltear a lincoln haciendo que mirara hacia arriba mientras que golpeaba repetidamente su rostro, lincoln desesperado con todas sus fuerzas trató de golpearlo con su mano derecha pero fue detenida por chanciller sostuvo la mano izquierda de lincoln con sus piernas mientas que contaba con la navaja varias veces de forma que todo el brazo tenía una gran cortada de forma circular, lincoln no podía hacer nada su visión se estaba nublando solo podía ver como una tormenta azotaba el lugar y extrañamente unos truenos verdes salían del cielo

Chancler: vamos "larry" donde quedo ese valor que tenías al principio - decía mientra levantaba a lincoln golpeándolo lo más fuerte que pudo mientras que los otros reían de lo sucedido

Lincoln en el piso se arrastraba desesperada mente por algo que lo ayudara no podía gritar por ayuda todo estaba perdido

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... hasta que logro oír a través de las risas de sus ex-amigos y las amenazas que le daba chancler unos pasos que se hacían más fuertes a cada momento, lincoln logró ver que una sombra se acercaba más y más lo podía ver claramente y el entorno se volvía verde hasta que pude ver un hombre delante de él era un hombre alto, con un extraña vestimenta blanca con una especie de armadura verde y dorado, con un extraño casco, el solo se quedó ahí parado hasta que se quitó la máscara revelando a un hombre algo viejo de pelo largo castaño donde empezaban a salirle unas canas pero lo más le asustaba eran sus venas negras que resaltan de su cara y sus ojos fríos y serios mirándolo fijamente.


	3. Chapter 3

El hombre misterioso y la lincoln siguen viéndose unos a otros si apartar la mirada

?: Quieres pelear - dijo con un tono neutro - Quieres ganar - volviste a preguntar - o solo quieres vivir de las dos - dijo tranquilo

Lincoln: yo todo lo que quise fue ganar - dijo dolorosamente

?: no te escucho- dijo inexpresivo

Lincoln: pelear por la propia vida es insignificante - dijo difícilmente - no hay un solo propósito suficiente - mientras que su sangre se refiere a más y más manchando el suelo - ¡quiero ganar! GANAR ES LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO! - dijo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba

El hombre simplemente se muda ante el comentario de la lincoln y se comenzó a acercarse a él - bien entonces tu eres el elegido - mientra se quitaba un objeto de tu cintura - tu eres el elegido para portar la sexta moneda de poder- dijo con tono serio

?: úsala, tiene justicia tus preguntas afectadas sus respuestas al debido tiempo- dijo mientras que desapareció

Lincoln desconcertado y asustado nota que todo el lugar recupera sus colores originales mientras que el dolor de su herida aumentaba

Chancler: bien "larry" creo que es hora de terminar con esto - con tono serio

Lincoln solo no podía apretar las manos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba hasta que encontró algo en su mano que a su vez un brillo de un color verde y un aura comenzó a rodear su cuerpo

Lincoln se levanta y los otros se sorprenden pero antes de que tengas algo lincoln golpea rápidamente un chancler dejandolo inconsiente lincoln observes que bastón de tu ex amigo y te dé una patada en el pecho haciendo este caiga y en el suelo lincoln lanza una gran ráfaga de puñetazos y ve como los otros intentan escapar pero lincoln con unos movimientos de manos lanza una bola de energía verde creando una gran explosión y el derepente se desmaya


	4. Chapter 4

Oscuro y doloroso es todo lo que lincoln sentía poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos al abrirlos noto su alrededor se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital su cuerpo estaba vendado podía ver un poco de sangre sobre sus vendas con un par de cicatrices por su cuerpo los recuerdos de lo que pasó en el callejón llegaron a su mente le dolía que sus amigos le habían traicionado pero no tenía tiempo para estar triste viendo a su alrededor le llamó la atención es que se veía más grande y su pelo crecido parecía que creció mientras estaba dormido esto alarmó a lincoln y que peso que en lo sucedido en el callejón lo puso en coma

En ese momento llega una enfermera que ve despierto a lincoln e inmediatamente va a llamar al doctor, en un breve momento el doctor llegó

Doctor: que bueno que despierta joven - dijo tranquilo

Lincoln: que me pasó - dijo difícilmente ya que su herida llegaba hasta en cuello y afectaba su habla

Doctor: no te esfuerces mucho

Lincoln trataba de levantarse

Doctor: te he dicho que no te esfuerces

Lincoln: eso no me importa quiero estirar las piernas - mientras se levantaba

Doctor: es impresionante no deberías siquiera poder levantarte

Lincoln: solamente me siento un poco cansado

Doctor: debes de descansar

Lincoln: solo quiero verme al espejo -dijo mirándose al espejo notando que tenía vendas en casi todo el cuerpo

Lincoln: que me paso

Doctor: chico tienes al menos 4 costillas rotas con tus brazos, pulmones y ojos estaban gravemente dañados con múltiples heridas en tu cuerpo tienes suerte de vivir chico

Lincoln: - suspiro- han logrado contactar a mis padres

Doctor: si hemos podido contactar a tus padres llamaron a la policia de tu desaparición dando tu descripcion y bueno los cuales la policía les dijeron de ti y ellos confirmaron tu identidad, la verdad no deben en tardar en llegar se asustaron mucho cuando les dijimos que estaban aquí bueno estuvieron preocupados todo este tiempo - dijo esto último con gran pesadez

Lincoln: cuanto tiempo he estado a aquí - en tono nervioso

El doctor solo suspiro

Lincoln: cuánto tiempo estuve aquí - su tono demostraba su nerviosismo y miedo por la respuesta

El doctor con ojos de lastima - aproximadamente

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. . . __**300 años**_ \- dijo con pesadez

Lincoln estaba asustado y desconcertado estaba temblando de repente el doctor empezó a reír fuertemente

Doctor: no te creas chico que solo era una broma es que no lo podía evitar cuando llegaste aquí eras un pequeñín y de repente creciste no me puedo explicar cómo o porque, pero no podía evitarlo y hacer una broma- dijo entre risas

Lincoln: (hijo de pe) - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de la puerta entraron su familia rápidamente haciendo un escándalo lo bombardean dolo con un montón de preguntas.

Doctor: oigan - fue ignorado - oigan- dijo con más fuerza pero sin éxito- SILENCIO- gritó fuertemente mientras todos se callaron excepto una

Luan: espero que ese viejo escuálido te haya tratado bien dijo fuertemente

Doctor: que dijiste

Luan: se me chispoteo

Doctor: _**ta ta ta ta ta ta ta **_

Doctor: bueno señores loud lincoln ya está despierto podrá llevarse solo que no se esfuerzo mucho recomiendo que se quede en casa y con un poco de paz y calma podrá estar 100% recuperado deberá de tener cuidado de con sus heridas

Después de unos minutos llevaron a lincoln a vancilla donde el camino a casa fue silencioso lincoln solo veía la ventana era de noche así que solo quería que este día terminara

Llegando a casa su padre le dijo que fuera su cuarto para que descansara pero antes de que fuera asu cuarto es detenido por lily

Lily: oye linky

El voltea a ver a Lincoln sin emociones

lily: cómo te sientes -al decir eso lincoln solo cierra los ojos y suspira

Lincoln: me siento bien -continuando su camino a su cuarto con sus padres mientras que sus hermanas iban al cuarto de lori

Lynn Sr: descansa campeón

Rita: hijo aquí hay ropa para que te vistas mañana leni tomó tus medidas mientras dormías

Los padres de lincoln se van de la habitación mientras que este se disponía a dormir pero de repente una voz le dijo

?: tenemos que hablar

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Lori/Leni

Lori: tenemos que hablar


	5. Chapter 5

?: no temas - dijo serio

Lincoln: quien eres - dijo asustado

?: yo soy lord drakkon y tu eres mi sucesor

Lincoln: que - dijo desconcertado

Fue en ese entonces que Lord drakkon le explico a Lincoln todo lo sucedido de zordon de Rita repulsa de los Power Rangers de cómo se convirtió en el malvado Green Ranger de cómo los logró vencer, como obtuvo los poderes el White Ranger de cómo mató a Rita los viajes en el tiempo y el ataque a los rangers de otra dimensión de cómo trató de conquistar todos los universos en los que existían los power rangers y como fue vencido por su versión más joven y buena, de cómo su morpher fue absorbido a través del tiempo y el espacio dividiendo su poder en cuatro partes:_**EL CORAZÓN DEL MAESTRO, EL SAMURAIZER, EL CRISTAL ZEO ROJO Y LA MONEDA DE PODER **_ y que estos se encontraban separados por el su mundo pero que no sabe donde se encuentran pero deberá encontrarlos ya que aun sin el morpher para liberar el verdadero poder de estos objetos aún pueden ser utilizados y que él fue el elegido para obtener su moneda de poder y ser el nuevo lord drakkon

Lincoln: quien lo hubiera dicho Seres especiales de otras dimensiones magos guerreros que pelean contra el mal en distintas épocas y tiempos- dijo con incredulidad

Lord drakkon: Créelo o no es la verdad y nada más que la verdad - en tono serio

Lincoln: espera un momento si tú fuiste vencido por Tommy cómo es que estás tú aquí ahora mismo y del corazón del maestro si se te fue arrebatado por este - con tono curioso

Lord drakkon: mi morpher todavía tenía algo del poder del corazón del maestro lo que hizo que al ser separado mi poder fue que creó una versión más débil de este pero aun así es bastante poderosa y al ser destruido mi universo mi espíritu se introdujo dentro del morpher, cuando tu obtuviste la moneda de poder Provocó que tu curpo pudiera resistir tus heridas no quiere decir que seas indestructible solo que ser más difícil dañarte en todo caso solo soy una consistencia que ahora está ligada a ti y no tengo otra opción de ayudarte a ser mi sucesor - dijo con sencillamente

Lincoln: Pero yo pesar de todo lo que me ha sucedido no quiero ser malo yo quiero seguir siendo como soy - dijo

Lord drakkon: Que seas mi sucesor no quiere decir que seas como yo puede ser un héroe o un Villano un poco de ambos es tu elección al igual que yo elegí mi camino tu eliges tu propio camino a seguir - dijo secamente

Lincoln: Bien qué es lo que tengo que hacer

Lord drakkon: primero las reglas de un power ranger

_**Primero:**_ no usar tu poder para beneficio propio solo en ciertos caso lo puedes hacer.

_**Segundo:**_ no puedes iniciar una pelea sin que alguien te provoque.

_**Tercero:**_ no puedes revelar tu identidad.

Lord drakkon: y finalmente este es mi morpher tienes que alzar lo y invocar el espíritu del dragón negro -dijo mientras le entregaba el morpher- estas listo

Lincoln: Yo siempre estoy listo

Lord drakkon / lincoln: es hora de morphosis_** ! DRAGON NEGRO !**_ \- dijeron los dos en sincronía

Mientas en el cuarto de las chicas

Lori: Bien chicas tenemos que hablar como sabemos Lincoln estuvo en el hospital y por qué no contaba con nuestra ayuda y estoy seguro después de esto Nos va a pedir nuestra ayuda como siempre lo ha hecho Así que Esperemos que nos dé una buena disculpa - dijo de manera arrogante

Todas excepto lili: si

Lori: Lily que te pasa

Lily: es que no estoy muy seguro si tengamos que serlo es eso linky - con preocupación

Lynn: Lily él es la razón por la que causa todos nuestros problemas y por su culpa que nosotras peleamos así que él se debe de disculpar y estoy segura que se va a disculpar con nosotras y nos rogara ser parte de su vida otra vez solo hay que darle un tiempo por esto de su hospitalización y de que se mejore - con tono arrogante

Lily: está bien - no muy convencida

Lori: bueno chicas la reunión se acabó a sus cuartos - con tono autoritario

Todas las chicas Loud se fueron a sus cuartos, pero Lily se detuvo antes de entrar en la suya y vio por última vez el cuarto de su hermano.

Lily: linky - dijo entrando en su cuarto sin ver que en la puerta un brillo negro aparecía.


End file.
